Moonlight Kaleidoscope
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Sasuke captures Naruto under Tsukiyomi, his hands and the light of the red moon [Tsukiyomi!Smut, SasuNaru YAOI, posttimeskip]


**Genre:** yaoi, angst, drama  
**Warnings:** Another post-time skip fic, one of my ideas about Mangekyou and Tsukiyomi... and... Tsukiyomi!Smut. Some sadism, spoilers, Brooding!Sasuke, mild violence, mild language, but come on, this is M for a reason :D  
**Props:** Sasuke wearing make-up is inspired by the SasuNaru fanfic "Smoke in Spring". (I forgot who the author/ess is, sorry T.T;;)**Dedications:** To Gonrie (for the ideas and reading this over for me) and Konoko89 (for your everlasting ability to make me happy xD)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Eyes tainted with the color of liquid blood floated sharply against the shadow-draped surroundings and faint lighting from the moon. A lone figure stood in the middle of a room painted with navy blue and black, staring back at his own reflection. A tall mirror stood in front of the figure, reflecting what little light was available in the room, conjuring an image that the observer didn't find pleasing.

A passing thick cloud caused the faint lighting to be even more hazy, effectively blurring out some of the little details that decorated the corners of the room: the uncomfortable-looking bed that hasn't been used in a long time, the stash of scrolls that were of no use to the occupant, the collection of kunai and shuriken and flame tags for emergency purposes, the murky-white robe and the purple bow.

The cloud passed, letting the moonlight pass through the opened window, filtering through the thin drapes pulled to the side. The sudden bright light made the person's skin color seem more enticing that it already was, but the expression inside the scarlet-colored eyes never ceased to look displeased. The illumination also caused the small table beside the mirror to be visible, along with the bottles that were assembled neatly on top.

The figure moved, pushing his face slightly forward, advancing until the more unruly portions of his long bangs touched the cool surface of the mirror. Pale face, red eyes, long hair--

Pink lips pulled back into a snarl, and he suddenly grabbed the nearest bottle, and dipped his fingers inside. He felt the sudden change in texture, and he could already feel that he doesn't like the lotion-like quality of the product, but he needed to erase the image staring back at him. The disappointing lack of light made his bluish hair seem dull-colored, more on the grayish side. Red eyes with three special-looking dots on them stared back, returned his questing gaze without hesitation. If he peered at his reflection at another angle, he seemed to sport some of the lines beneath his eyes, and it reminded him all of one person--

With a hiss that sounded so much like the snakes he manipulated, his fist made contact with the reflective surface, the glass pierced by the sudden force, shattering into pieces, some wounding his fist-retaliation for what he did-, some falling back helplessly into the immaculately-clean floor. The mirror wasn't completely destroyed; instead around half of it remained. The cracks, however, made the observer feel glad.

For the broken lines distorted his reflection--and he couldn't see Itachi, nor the person he once was.

* * *

It was supposed to be only one of his walks around the territory, though there was no doubt that this little village Nagashiku was nowhere near Sound. He kept telling himself that Orochimaru wouldn't actually care about him breaking rules; he was too precious to be scolded about such a little thing. He kept telling himself that the reason he suddenly turned around and headed south, instead of going back to their camp, was because of sudden surge of chakra that he sensed going towards Nagashiku. Definitely not because the sudden surge of chakra felt too familiar--it was like his own--that he could practically smell the powder of flames, taste the blood dribbling through the other's wounds after their next encounter, feel the enveloping rush of adrenaline whenever he'd fight the other.

No, it wasn't because of Naruto at all.

He trailed after the team of Konoha ninjas with stealth that poisonous snakes were known to hide. Poisonous, yes, that's what he is, and he intended to drown Orochimaru in his own dreams and goals soon, but of course, not after he has avenged his Clan and had the pleasure of defeating his bro--that person. As he followed the others, or actually, following the alluring scent of the Nine Tail's chakra (not Naruto, not, not, never Naruto because that would mean--), he idly noticed the thicker forest-green jacket that covered a part of Naruto's top.

_Chuunin_, he thought to himself with a haughty smirk, feeling smug and superior even though he was still a genin, but he knew, after all, that his strenght is enough to be S-class--and he knew that the blond dobe wouldn't be happy with that. _Dobe_, he thought to himself once more before he felt the odd surge of something that his un-dead and un-alive heart forgotten, something that his broken soul couldn't recognize.

Scarlet eyes watched the person who, Orochimaru had so flippantly commented, looked very similar to him. He couldn't be bothered to remember the other's name, because he was a simple replacement, something that the Godaime had put into the ripped picture of Team Seven, as though the addition of a piece that doesn't quite fit would solve everything. Kakashi was also in this team, moving quickly, focused on their mission, too focused to ignore the prickling sensation of somebody following them. Even if they were paying attention to the surroundings, however, of course he wouldn't let himself be spotted yet.

It was a big operation, he noticed, noting that there were other teams that were progressing at different speeds, all coming towards the same direction. He could faintly recognize the chakra signatures of the people who were once part of his past--past that he had long forgotten and destroyed, but his past nevertheless--but they were of no significance, because that one person's chakra (chakra, not the person, only the chakra--) pulled his limbs along, stringing him alongside their mission.

He didn't want to think about how he didn't really care about following them around, even for just a little while.

* * *

It was relieving, and a tad too surprising to find out that Naruto was the only person who picked up on his phantom-like presence over them, contentedly watching and assessing their skills as they retrieved their captured members who worked as undercover spies. He watched from the top of one particularly-tall tree, feeling the night's breeze play with his heavily-gelled hair strands. He would usually not be annoyed about the comforting breeze, but it was making him feel the chalky texture of his make-up. He haphazardly slapped the foundation and cream and powder in a hurry, wanting to erase the distorted after-image that he saw in the glass reflection.

The result was having his face looking like a corpse. Some parts of his face looked like he rolled over sandpaper--the texture was too rough and the application wasn't done with smoothing. There were parts were the layers were too thick, some of the foundation clumped and clung stubbornly to the edges of his eyebrows and eyelashes. The inner part of his bangs were a bit marble-white in color, thanks to the un-settled cream that clung to the hair strands that strayed too near. His purple lipstick wasn't done like the models in magazines; he didn't emphasize on making his lower lip thicker and more luscious. Some of the purple color escaped the thin edges of his lips, but there were also some parts were the lipstick was too thin, he looked like he bit down on his lips too many times. The kohl-like lines near his nose and eyes were a bit wobbly, and as though literally done within one second. It was painfully obvious that the mirror he used while applying make-up had some problems, because his made-up face looked even more distorted and broken than the mirror he punched not too long ago.

Naruto disturbed his time sulking about the wind blowing away the top of his face powder, and he almost laughed at the blond's attempts to concentrate on the source of the sinister chakra and locate his hiding place. He toyed with the idea of hiding for a while, but he remembered that he spent too much time trailing over them and watching how those blue eyes evolved from being too sweet and naive to being burdened and mature.

He jumped down from his spot, the textile around his shoulders slipping down slightly with the motion, revealing the ends of the seal that Orochimaru marked him with, and smirked smugly at Naruto's sudden exclamation of his name.

"Sasuke!"

Though he had to admit, his name never sounded so good unless it was spoken by Naruto.

* * *

He was staring blankly, filled with shock of course, but not too shocked because he felt that prickling feeling of somebody intently watching his movements earlier, but--

He should've known better than to let his guard down so easily. Not that he'd admit it, but the other had always been the more cunning of the two of them. He was still too caught up with the lies he fed Sai and Kakashi-sensei about his sudden wish to remain for a while, still too shocked with Sasuke's unexpected appearance. It has been only around three months since he last saw the other, but now, Sasuke looked simply _gross_.

It was like a blind person without any experience on putting make-up on (not that he himself had any, but that wasn't the point) enthusiastically poured over the materials unto Sasuke's already-pale face. It was like white chalk was powdered and slathered carelessly to certain areas of Sasuke's face, making him look like a jigsaw puzzle put the wrong way around. The purple lipstick hid the usually-glimmering pink-colored lips of the other, and the yellow lines on Sasuke's nose reminded Naruto too much of the Snake Sannin.

He was too caught up with criticizing Sasuke's new look--as well as still warping around the fact that Sasuke, the person he has been long searching for, was actually here, again, within arm's reach--that he didn't notice the spinning of those majestic commas inside the red irises, until it was too late. He felt the change in the texture of the surroundings, much earlier than he actually saw the difference.

The air here reeked too much of death and morbidity, unlike the smoke and sweat and melody and beauty of the outside world. The wind blew a completely different direction, and it didn't possess the mild caressing gestures the natural breeze had. It was too stifling here, too detached, too unemotional, much like the two Uchiha wielders of this genjutsu technique.

"Tsukiyomi," He rasped out, his throat slightly parched from the fight earlier, but he wouldn't give up, especially not without a fight, not when Sasuke was here, just within reach... If he extended his right arm, he could touch the edges of that ridiculous-looking robe, probably drag the other closer, probably expose more of the more-natural-looking skin--

His rival, ex-teammate, best friend never looked so cold and aloof before, and it elicited a jolt of fear deep inside the Chuunin blond. After all, did that mean that Sasuke was successful in severing his bonds? Did that mean that the old Pervert Hermit was right all along, that he never could retrieve somebody who was too far gone into his ambitions, even though there was nothing waiting for him after the resolution of his goals, nothing but the darkness that waited to engulf him?

"I will take you back, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, the other's name sounding broken on his lips, as broken as the way the purple lipstick seemed to fail to hold itself together to cover the original pink hue. He could see the red-clouded moon from the sky, darkened clouds flicking around the skies with such sickening speed. He saw his clones covering the entire area, and with a sudden gasp which never made past his throat, he was crucified to a makeshift cross, along with the dozens of his clones. He saw Sasuke watching him almost interestedly--almost, but not quite.

Then, Sasuke replicated as well, holding a shiny kunai (glimmering with the shade of red just like Sasuke's oh-so-alluring eyes--) and posing it just in front of his face, aligned to his whisker-like scars. Naruto wondered what would the other do if he bit the kunai just before it plunged into his facial skin. He decided to discard the idea; it would only undoubtedly backfire.

"You should give up on me," Sasuke told him as he made a neat slice on the other's tanned cheek, the statement echoing passively over the entire area covered by the Tsukiyomi, ringing over Naruto's ears. Sasuke sounded almost sad, almost alone, almost concerned, almost compassionate--but it was all a joke, a sadistically cruel joke pulled to make him wish once more for the other to give up the emotionless-ness that he was sporting ever since they met again.

"I promised to take you back," Naruto told the other, not even flinching when the free hand pulled back and punched him suddenly in the gut. He tasted blood gurgling from his throat, but he simply spat the blood unto the other's cream-white clothes, some dripping unto the purple bow. The Uchiha didn't even bat an eyelid (which was accumulating some of the excess powder lathered on his face) at the preposterous action.

Naruto wanted to say something more, like _it's not just a promise, but, I will take you back, for all my reasons, _but he didn't say them, because Sasuke's eyes glimmered with some dark intent. He decided to wait it out for a while, because really, while struggling wildly might be his instinctive reaction, Kakashi's recent lessons told him that it'd only waste chakra reserves.

Sasuke cut his cheek again, making the wound deeper than the first one, eyes latching to the sight of blood oozing out of the cut. Naruto felt a little dizzy from the blood pouring out his face, not to mention the wounds he already sustained from their earlier mission. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, bluish bangs were already tickling the edge of his chin, and Sasuke leaned in close.

* * *

Skin tore where he wanted to, the kunai's movements following each and every last of his whim. The red moon's haze didn't provide much lighting--it covered everything in such a worrying state of murder and malice and terror and blood--but he could see, even without the power of his doujutsu, he could see the hesitance and melancholy and friendship and promises and dedication, and he could see _love_, of all the things, and it was reaching out to him--

He leaned in close, the thick clumps of his hair kissing the ends of the other's chin, mingling with the river of blood he initiated, wanting no more than to remove the powerful blue gaze from his own orbs. He wouldn't allow himself--never, never, never--to be influenced by the other's determination, because he doesn't need to do as the other wished--just like he didn't do as Itachi commanded--and he also wouldn't allow himself to be reached by those seeking, longing hands, and he had killed all feelings of friendship, and--

A pink tongue slipped out, touching a bit of the dark purple lipstick he applied hours earlier, and licked the blood that started to drip down Naruto's chin, savoring the taste of metal because even though it was just blood, it was still Naruto's--humming with the underlying power reserve from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which he sealed months ago with ease, but he couldn't tell for sure because this guy is full of surprises--and he wanted to taste the exquisite purity that belonged to this man.

He felt the blond freeze, the surprised gasp locked within his throat, and it made him feel powerful, because he managed to influence the _usoratonkachi_ to be quiet, and--

Naruto relaxed, baffling him, because it meant that the other was allowing him to do this. The trust was maddening, and he wanted nothing more than to kill this person with one swift plunge of his Chidori-powered hand, to crush the heart that beat everyday just to be able to see him and bring him back to the prison that was the Konoha Village, but he couldn't, because this was Naruto, and Naruto was, is--

He moved his tongue higher, feeling the indentations of the age-old whisker-scars against the wet muscle, feeling Naruto grow more relaxed. Sasuke, for a fleeting moment, thought that maybe Naruto expected this--but that was impossible, because how could the blond dobe know what he, the prodigy-genius Uchiha, couldn't even fathom?

The rest of the clones of himself did the same to clones of his captive, and he could feel an increased surge of the sensation, because the action was repeated a hundred times.

He could go on and on with this, and it wouldn't even be more than a minute on the real world. No, because this is their own world, their own dimension, and there was nothing that could stop Sasuke from killing the other, from kiss--

--and he could make the other forget about his promises to his _beloved_ Sakura-chan, his training with Jiraiya and Kakashi, that cheap replacement for himself--

He pushed his lips upwards; he was now dropping feather-like kisses near the edge of the blond eyebrow, disgust and worry curling beneath his stomach, because he was being gentle and he just couldn't be, because he acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan, the spinning kaleidoscope which deleted all the emotions he had harbored towards the people that he allowed to get the tiniest bit close--

He went too far already, risking to make his body belong to somebody else, as though he was a mere possession, he was already too deep into the plans he weaved, for him to suddenly turn back and return to the days of existing happily and mingling with the threads of bonds--

Naruto's face trembled beneath his kiss--it's nothing romantic, he was just trying to absorb as much as he could of the other--and he suddenly snarled, disappointed that the other was acting like_ this_, as though by allowing himself to be hurt in this other dimension would bring Sasuke back, disappointed that Naruto still wanted, deluded himself into wanting the blue-haired, Team Seven Sasuke, who was never going to come back--

Because he is now a different Sasuke--with the even-paler skin, roughened purple lips and golden lines beneath the eyes--and he wouldn't be able to be the one that Naruto wanted to come back...

He pushed back his lips, now with more violence and viciousness because Naruto had to know now that the Sasuke he had dreamed of to come back was nothing but a mere shell already, something that has been drowned a long time ago. He needed to know that the present Sasuke was different, filled with malice and evil and nothing at all--

He had nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

He already knew that there was something superbly wrong with the other's mental ways, but it was proven more so when those purple lips suddenly turned demanding and hungry, as though he was trying to eat him whole, to burn his skin with the very sensation, but he couldn't say that he disliked it, not at all, because if his dreams for the past few months were of any significance, then this encounter meant so much more...

Sasuke moved his lips downwards, the cool pieces of flesh freezing the blood that flowed from the wound he inflicted, numbing his entire face. Even here, in this separate dimension conjured by the sadistic minds of the once-illustrious Uchiha Clan, Sasuke never failed to be chilling.

The violet lipstick got smeared unto his face because of the action, and he could _taste _the make-up on his lips as the avenger bit his lower lip, drawing more blood, and forcing him to open up. He was torn between compliance--something he loathed--and not becoming as close to the other as possible. Even now, when familiarity between them was something that disappeared with the distance and the sands of time, the feelings invoked were still the same--confusion, betrayal, admiration, anger, _love_--but Sasuke couldn't see it, and he would never say it, because he just wouldn't--

Even though they were kissing, there was nothing romantic, nothing sweet, nothing soft, and he couldn't taste Sasuke because all he could taste is his blood, soaking the purple-tainted lips and the synthetic taste of make-up. The Uchiha pushed him strongly against the make-shift cross, the hard structure hurting his back, but nothing could hurt more than the feeling of this desolation, even though he was near his goal--and yet, he was so far...

He wanted to grab the other, force the off-white robe off, feel the other as close as possible, because who knew when would be the next time he'd see this person again? He also wanted to run his nails over the other's pale back, if only to leave marks to let the other not fade away completely, because Sasuke was disappearing, covered by the layers of Itachi and Orochimaru--

Sasuke's forehead scraped against his own, the excess make-up rubbing off the longer of his bangs, and he was suddenly thankful that his hitai-te was already on his pant's pocket or something. The texture of powder was nothing pleasant, because it mingled freely with sweat and the indentations of scars that hasn't completely healed, but this was Sasuke, and there was nothing pleasant that could be associated with the man.

Sasuke's hands were deathly cold and slightly trembling, and they pushed past his Chuunin vest, and he almost howled at the sensation of ice-cubes caressing his chest. There was something wrong here--not that he doesn't like this, but--Sasuke's eyes were troubled and more cloudy than usual, and the touches were almost punishing, excessively rash, and--

He kissed back with the same ferocity and viciousness the other exulted, and he could feel Sasuke's surprise and hesitation and disbelief. He tried to convey his heartbreak and longing to his actions, hoping that he'd succeed, hoping that he could tell the other that he still wanted to bring him back, even if it meant crossing the distance between this world of the crimson moon and the world where everything was truth and lies, even if it meant going against the man with gray hair and the man with golden eyes--

And suddenly, the bindings holding up his hands were gone, along with the smell of overflowing blood and torture, along with the clouds floating against the red haze of the full moon. He was lying flat on his back, his hands placed on the other's neck, feeling the other's pulse--he's alive, and he's still Sasuke--and he felt Sasuke's body tremble like he was fighting against himself--

"What..." Sasuke didn't finish his statement, but the expression of shock was still there. The doujutsu wore off suddenly, and while Naruto didn't exactly mind the turn of events, he was still rather glad that he was out of that genjutsu that promised nothing but pain and breakage.

Naruto could faintly hear the sound of water gushing against the path left open by land, trickling against the few rocks that blocked the flow. There was a stream nearby, and Naruto couldn't help the grin that escaped him as he recalled the source of the flowing river that leads to a nearby ocean.

"Rivers that were divided will soon meet at the sea," Naruto drawled, azure eyes gleaming with the infamous determination, and felt the avenger leap away from his wounded form. He touched his face, feeling the wound from Sasuke's cuts and the smear of lipstick, and he gazed at the other's surprised and lost face.

"Tsukiyomi's gone," The older of the two said almost accusingly, almost with awe and almost with hatred. The blond nodded uncertainly, because duh, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

He regretted his action once Sasuke charged at him with anger unmatched, crimson-colored eyes dilated and almost filled with insanity. "I can't go back--It shouldn't be like this!" The Uchiha screamed, the voice not breaking, but also imperfect because of the crazed quality of his look. Naruto dodged the other, but it was getting difficult, since the other's movements were too fast.

He blocked one punch with his hand, but another soon afterwards, making him tumble back unto the ground, and Sasuke punched him again and again, and he could feel the trickling of blood, because every time he blocked one, Sasuke gave two--

He tried to throw the other off--since Sasuke was now pinning him down--to no avail. Punches were getting less accurate, but some still caught the sides of his ear, or the filthy earth.

Sasuke was really mad, it seemed, because he was spinning out of his precious control.

"I killed all my bonds to obtain this power," That was what Sasuke said once he was finished punching Naruto. He slumped tiredly over the other's warm form, and Naruto simply waited for the other, because he'd wait forever for this person...

"...I can't activate Tsukiyomi," Sasuke sounded like he'd die from admitting that, and Naruto knew that there was something new now, since the aloof male admitted something like that to him.

Tanned hands settled protectively over the other's back, feeling the article of clothing bunch up, and he let the other press his made-up face close to his, because Sasuke was all this--horrible clothes, nasty make-up, sadistic personality, confused goals, empty shell--and Sasuke was Sasuke, always, and he'd embrace all of that, especially if it meant getting the other back.

"Come back," Naruto whispered against the thick strands of hair held together by too-much gel. "Come back to me," He whispered again, feeling the other's head turn to him slightly.

"I'm not that Sasuke anymore," Sasuke said almost urgently, and Naruto almost laughed at the other, as he finally understood the other's sudden mood-swing. For Sasuke, he'd understand everything--because he was his most important person.

"I know," Naruto whispered back, as he watched the pale moonlight bathe them both with its warm, ghostly glow.

_Rivers that were divided will soon meet at the sea..._

_

* * *

**OWARI**_

I'm rather pleased with how this came up :D:D:D

**A/N:** To those confused (heck, even I was confused): the Mangekyou was achieved even though Sasuke didn't literally kill Naruto. In this story, Mangekyou Sharingan was achieved by Sasuke killing the feelings of friendship and camarederie between him and his most important person. While in the middle of their... encounter.. however, Sasuke "regained" some of the feelings he had long severed/ignored, hence the sudden tumbling out of the technique. It still sounds confusing O.O;;

**Sasuke and Make-Up :** I've represented this because Sasuke looks so much like Itachi, and I think he knows it. He doesn't want to be like his brother. He also doesn't want any reminder of the Sasuke from Konoha. That's why he put the Orochimaru-ish make-up, as though the physical addition would make things true O.o;; But anyhow, that's the logic behind the so-much drama for putting the make-up on.

**Sasuke and confusing sentences :** Umm, the confusing-ness and the ohmygoshit'slong-ness of the sentences were intended :P It was to show that Sasuke, despite having "made up his mind", still had the feeling of conscience, deep inside, and he was trying-in vain-to explain his weird actions/attraction towards Naruto. I hope I succeeded here -cross fingers- XD

**Last line : **I saw it from one of the manga chapter covers... The one with Sasuke and Naruto's backs facing the audience and they're seemingly floating in a body of water or something...

**Sequel:** Yes, there'd be, if you guys want to. I'm just not sure what it'd be about. This story is too long, for me, already. So any further conclusions would be in the sequel. I'm up for any ideas:) Though, _Gonrie_ agrees with me for leaving this as it is--the set-up is quite nice and all now, right:D


End file.
